King's College
by SheSaysInParentheses
Summary: All Alex wants is to make it through college alive. Working through PTSD and anxiety is tough enough, even with her service dog, Peggy, and she wants no more distractions from getting her work done. Unfortunately for her, an unbelievably adorable girl and her friends, as well as some newfound enemies and a bunch of homework, have other plans for her. Genderbend college AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo darlings. I'm Stella and this is my first Hamilton fic so constructive criticism is very welcome. Thanks for deciding to read my story! Please read the AN at the end as well. **

**Anyways, on with the story!**

"Alex."

Alex's head snaps up, wide-eyed, and sees Martin smiling at her nicely. He nods to Alex's hands, which are held up to her mouth as she chews the knuckles softly. Slightly startled, Alex removes the skin and wipes them off with her pants, staring at the red, tender marks that start to blossom. She flinches. Blossom is too pretty a word to talk about bruises.

She hides the attacked hand in the other's grasp and puts them on her lap, where Peggy immediately covers them with her massive paws, and Alex realizes Peggy must've been nudging her.

How long had she zoned out?

She doesn't know.

The window is a refreshingly chill against her skin as she presses her forehead against it, looking out at the scenery flashing by, the fading greens and flecks of yellows that come as a result of late August.

Something rises in Alex's stomach. Nervousness? Excitement?

Dread?

She's headed off to her freshman year at King's College. Is college exciting? Or just plain scary?

Peggy looks up at her with big, brown eyes, kind ones, and it almost looks like she's smiling at Alex. Alex tugs a hand out from underneath the dog and strokes the smooth fur between Peggy's eyes, up over her head with her thumb. Soft, gentle pets. Smoothing out the small folds of her face, stretching out the skin lightly. She counts the pets until she calms down.

Martin glances back at Alex through the rearview mirror again. "You ready for college, Lexie?"

Alex smiles and shakes her head. "Nah."

Mark's eyes crease in another smile. "You'll like it. I'm sure."

Alex only hums in response, her signal to say she's not up for talking.

Peggy squirms a bit on Alex's lap, nuzzling her hand when she stops petting her, causing Alex to smile.

She goes back to sleep.

**Sooo, thoughts? **

**I just want to put it out there that any scenes including PTSD (dogs or panic attacks), depression, or anxiety are built off of research and not personal experience, and if I get any facts wrong, please correct me. It would be really helpful. **

**Review if you would like! **

**Bis später!**

**xxstella**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Whoa, yeah, I updated! God, I'm so sorry this took so long. I've had a bit of a falling out with Hamilton, got sucked up in another fandom, and lost motivation for this. But I finally finished this chapter so here we are. (Note that this chapter may be long but that does not mean it's good in any way.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't suffer from PTSD or anxiety, nor do I have a PTSD service dog. I have done research, but if I portray having PTSD or anxiety incorrectly, please correct me. I also haven't been to college, so that doesn't help lol.**

**TW: PTSD flashback, implied abuse, anxiety (if I miss anything, please tell me!)**

Alex taps at the travel mug in her hand as she watches Georgia and Martin drive away and off-campus. They had finished setting up her part of the dorm and decided it was time for them to go. Which means Alex is now officially living here. That's not scary at all. Nope.

Together they round the corner, and Alex finishes her drink in a single gulp. She finds herself staring at the bottom of the mug dejectedly. "Well, crap. It looks like we're gonna have to get another drink, huh?"

Talking to the service dog had become a habit ever since Alex had gotten Peggy and started talking to fill the occasional silence and shush her thoughts. It was supposed to be therapeutic, or something, and it is- to some extent- but it also makes her seem insane.

A memory tugs from the back of Alex's mind, and she remembers that the Schuylers work at a café on campus. She could get some tea and catch up with the brothers. Quid pro quo.

Time to go be social with people.

The first thing Alex realizes when she walks into the cafe is how quiet it is. Only a few students sit at the booths lining the walls, which Alex is not complaining about. The fewer people, the better. The cafe is a small, homey place, and appears worn in like it has seen a few too many college all-nighters. There are tall windows at the front of the shop that lit the shop nicely, and a counter displaying a few bakery snacks. A bored-looking senior was fixing up someone's coffee from behind the glass. Guess it wasn't the brothers' shift.

The second thing she realizes is who's sitting at a booth against one of the large windows. Alex doesn't recognize them initially, seeing as the person's far away from her and bent over a book. However, as Alex gets closer to the booth, it becomes apparent that the person is Erin Burr.

Erin fucking Burr.

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Erin Burr is basically a star to Alex. They're the top of all their classes, graduated high school early and came here last year on some crazy writing scholarship. They were one of the reasons Alex agreed on going to this college in the first place.

Alex has to talk to them, social anxiety be damned. She has to make a good impression, start this off on the right foot. This is what she tells herself until eventually, Alex heads straight towards the booth, straight towards Erin Burr.

Erin _Burr_.

"Excuse me, um, are you Erin Burr?" Alex tugs down her shirt and smooths back her brown hair in an attempt to make herself more presentable.

Erin Burr looks slightly annoyed as they bookmark their page and set the book down on the counter meticulously. "That depends," they turn to look at Alex, assessing her carefully, dark eyes landing on Peggy's vest for a few extra seconds, before cocking a thin eyebrow. "Who's asking?"

Alex's stomach is suddenly so knotted she can't quite breathe. Are they judging you? They think you're not enough, I bet. You're just another needy freshman to them. They already hate you, duh. Her long fingers start tapping against her leg. Just a penniless nobody that they don't care about-

A soft whine and nudge from Peggy jolt Alex out of her spiral, and she stills her fingers. Peggy presses against her leg as well, and Alex pets her softly.

She pulls herself together. Erin Burr doesn't even know her yet. They're too smart to judge someone off the bat. The meds dull the anxiety down, pushing it away.

"Alexandra Hamilton. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Alex sticks out a hand but barely waits for Burr to shake it before continuing. "You graduated high school in two years, yeah? I heard you came here on a full-ride scholarship, which is incredible. I came here on a writing scholarship as well. I'm also studying law, too, actually. You're really such an inspiration."

Alex moves over to sit down across from the legend and notices she's ranting. _Look, now Erin thinks you're a suck-up who talks too much and_\- Peggy places her head on Alex's lap, and Alex remembers to breathe, petting Peggy softly.

_Calm._

_Down._

"Thank you. I only aspired to live up to my passed parents' legacy."

"You're an orphan! I am too. I feel like it pushes us to become more active, helps us see the problems clearer, without being deceived by a life of luxury and happiness." _Ranting, ranting, ranting. Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

Erin shoots her a slightly impressed look, which squares Alex's shoulders with pride. "I agree. Just a word of advice?"

Alex nods eagerly.

"Talk...less. Being very opinionated doesn't get you far in law school. Watch others and learn. And watch them quietly."

_Told you. You talk too much, you're just annoying and a nuisance. _

"To get somewhere, you can only be on the winning side. Your enemies shouldn't know more than necessary. Think of it like this: everything you say is equipping your opponents with the supplies they need."

"I-what? But you have to be opinionated to be in law-"

"No, the opposite, actually. To be a lawyer, you have to drop your sense of right and wrong; you are on your client's side, and no one else's."

Alex opens her mouth to argue when suddenly the door to the cafe slams open, causing her to flinch back.

_"ALEX!"_

_Oh god, he was coming. He was home, he was coming, he was going to-_

"Showtime!"

_-Hurt her. She had to hide, she had to go somewhere, she had to-_

Alex's vaguely aware of her arms crossing over her body and something nudging them.

_He was already here, he was going to, going to-_

Something rough is really pushing at her legs, and there are whines. Whines? _He_ doesn't whine. So who...?

She uncrosses her arms and reaches out, opening her eyes. Had she closed them? Her fingers come in contact with fur...fur, fur, fur- Peggy! Peggy is her service dog. She's helping her. Good girl, good girl. Sit down? No? Is this that bad? You're in a coffee shop maybe you shouldn't-

Right, she's in a coffee shop. Coffee shop in New York on King's College campus, and she needs to calm down. 4 seconds in, 7 seconds hold, 8 seconds out. She continues to pet Peggy and work on her breathing as she looks around, trying to ground herself.

The coffee shop is still pretty empty, just with three newcomers. Erin seems annoyed but also concerned. Their face is soft, but their eyes keep darting to the new three people.

Three new people.

Alex continues petty Peggy as she takes in their appearances.

Alex's eyes find the unfamiliar faces looking in Alex's direction, or, more likely, at Erin. One is tall, really tall. Their lashes are long and cast shadows over their face, giving them an elegant, regal look. Their hair is dark brown and curly, almost the same color as their skin. The next one is not as tall as the other, but more built. She looks sturdy and robust and healthy, the embodiment of everything Alex isn't. Her short hair is pulled back behind a bandana.

The last one is shorter than the others, closer to Alex's height (meaning tiny). Her face is covered with so many freckles it looks like a galaxy dotting her cheekbones and a more defined jaw. Her figure seems curvy but is hidden behind a muscle-tee and black cargo shorts (plus some really nice Docs, like damn). A mane of brown curls piles out from under a green beanie. She's really, really, really pretty.

Alex turns back to Peggy, rubbing her thumb over the dog's body in circles and watching as some hair falls out as a result. Peggy's eyes are trained on her owner, and she cocks her head in the cutest way.

"Good girl, good girl," she mumbles almost out of habit to the dog.

"Well if it isn't Erin Burr!"

Alex flinches away from the words and doesn't look up from Peggy. The person's words bounce around in Alex's head. _Too loud. Too loud._

The newcomers and Erin pick up a quarrel-like conversation, which becomes muffled in Alex's brain with a constant loop of too loud, too loud, too loud. She knows she needs to leave. Instead of relenting to that need, she opts to look at the very pretty girl again, now that she's closer.

Healthy? No. But whatever.

And wow. _Like fuck_. Those are the greenest, most beautiful eyes Alex has ever seen. Not to sound cheesy or anything but seriously. That was a gorgeous shade of green. (It definitely helped that the person to which the eyes belonged was lovely as well).

Wait, she's looking at her too. All of the newcomers, as well as Erin, were staring at her. Oh, no, did they ask a question? They asked a question, didn't they?

_You're so weird, why are you just staring at them? Why aren't you answering them? What did they ask? They probably think you're insane. Maybe you are insane. Maybe you're-_

_Maybe it's time to make an exit. Yeah._

"Uh, it was nice meeting you, Erin. I have to, um, go." Alex stumbles over her words as she shoots up and heads towards the door.

"Whoa, wait, what's your name," the green-eyed girl reaches out as though to grab Alex's arm, causing her to pull away hard.

Instead of stopping to say sorry, Alex just walks faster, Peggy at her side dutifully, and stays at that pace until she arrives at her dorm.

She realizes a bit too late that she never got her tea.

**Ahhhhhhhhhh ok there you go. Is it good? Nah. Did I edit well? Pfft no. Whatever. Again, please, please correct me if anything is portrayed incorrectly or offensive in any way. **

**Lmao, last time I ended in German and that's just so...cringey, I'm sorry.**

**Have a good day, you lovely alien. xxstella**


	3. AN- You might wanna read this!

Hello, darlings. Please, please read this. I know this isn't a chapter, I'll hopefully have the third one up by tomorrow. I just wanted to clear some stuff up.

(I'm making this normal font cos bold font makes me itch lol)

First off, Peggy, the service dog is not Peggy Schuyler! A few people have been asking, and I'm sorry for not making that clear. I named Peggy (the dog) 'Peggy' because Hamilton supposedly had a dog named Peggy. Peggy Schuyler, though, will show up soon, and as Peter Schuyler. Peggy is about three years old and a black boxer, so she's pretty big for those who asked.

Secondly, I came up with the plot I've used so far like last November, so it's been a while. The plot was not clear and, quite frankly, horrible. I finally worked out a plotline, which means a few things have changed in the description, and some stuff from the first two chapters may end up being sketchy. And the plot's still pretty underdeveloped, so sorry in advance for any loopholes or inconsistencies.

Thirdly, yes, Erin is non-binary, but I have no idea what gender I was planning for Laf. Either non-binary or gender-fluid. I'm probably gonna go with gender-fluid, but let me know what y'all think.

Lastly (yes, I set this up like an English homework assignment, no, I do not care), I kinda wanna put it out there that I would be open to having an editor or proofreader (is that a thing?), just someone who would be willing to help me out with things like dialogue and plots. I am only 13, so my writing is still heavily underdeveloped if you haven't noticed yet. So please PM me if you would want to help.

That's about it! Thank you guys so much for reading, I love you guys bunches.

xxstella

P.S I just saw Hamilton and Waitress in London (your girl lives out in Europe, and the UK's basically the closest English-speaking country) and they were both fantastic. Hamilton was 2 hours of non-stop (lol) singing and incredible choreography, so props to the actors. And Waitress was just gorgeous and heartbreaking yet heartwarming. One hundred percent recommend.

P.P.S, I changed my profile if for some reason y'all wanna check that out


	4. Chapter 3

**Yo yo yo, hello there beautiful human. This note is gonna be a bit long but please stick with me.**

**This chapter sucks. There, I said it. Its sole purpose was to introduce literally one character, and the entire first 3/4 are so boring and blocky and ugh. So consider yourself warned. (I also didn't really edit that well, so I'm sure that helps).**

**Also, forgot to say this yesterday. Here's who is who:**

**Alexandra is Alexander Hamilton, Peter is Peggy Schuyler, Elijah is Eliza Schuyler, Angelo is Angelica Schuyler, Martin is Martha Washington, Georgia is George Washington, Lafayette is Lafayette, Jen is John, and Heracles (yes, I am aware that is still a 'guy name') is Hercules**

**AND_PETER is Peter, and hammyham is Alex**

**Trigger Warnings: Mention of a PTSD flashback, PTSD service dog, anxiety**

**Disclaimer: I don't have PTSD nor anxiety, so if anything is depicted incorrectly, please tell me!**

AND_PETER: so lemme get this straight

AND_PETER: gay*

AND_PETER: you met erin burr, THE erin burr, had a shitty flashback, three new people were there, all of which were hot but especially this really emo skater gurl, and then ran out

AND_PETER: dam babe, thats a lot, im sorry

hammyham: Damn*. And it's okay, Peggy was there. Just kinda disappointed I wasn't able to catch the girl's name.

AND_PETER: hey, its not your fault tho, k? i gtg, ttyl

hammyham: Bye.

AND_PETER: toodles

3:47 pm

_Alex was sitting at a table. She was reading something, but what, she did not know. A newspaper? A book? Subtitles on the news? The light that shined through the windows was almost too bright. _

_A tea kettle started screaming from a room that she knew to be the kitchen. The screech was not a warning siren, nor someone dying, nor her own cry. To her, it was just a ready kettle. _

_She reached out and touched the kettle, only slightly aware that she had moved rooms. She chuckled at her mistake and pulled her hand away, but it didn't burn. She didn't scold herself for the moment of stupidity. She poured some tea into her mug, but all that came out was coffee. She took a drink._

Alex starts awake from her dream, sitting up from her position bent over her desk. A hiss escapes her mouth as her spine pops. She must've fallen asleep while writing. Looking out the tiny window, she sees the sun is quite a bit lower than it had been at 4. What time is it?

The clock on the desk reads 6:28 pm. Maybe it was time to grab some food, yeah?

She makes to walk towards the door when there's a soft whine from the bed. Right. Peggy. Her service dog.

Peggy comes on command and allows Alex to leash her after fetching her owner's phone from the desk. Alex grabs the phone and wipes the slobber from the screen with her baggy shirt.

"Good girl."

The cafe is slightly fuller than it had been that morning. There's a short line by the counter in the back, and a few students sitting at the red booths.

_They're all looking at you. And judging you, don't forget. _Alex raises her hand to bite at her knuckles, but Peggy nudges her leg softly._ I bet they think it's weird that you have a dog. I bet they know why, too. I mean, it's obvious, she's Peggy's got her vest on and everything-_

"Oh, my god, that dog is too _cute_! Is she a boxer? Oh my god, I bet she is!" a voice squeaks out. Peggy looks at her before snapping her head back to the front, trying to pay attention. _Good girl._

"Um, yeah, she is." Alex stammers out, ducking her head. _If they weren't looking before they definitely are now. _

If there is one thing Alex does not like, it's confrontation. Yet something in her stomach flares with anger, telling her to correct this girl. Couldn't she just read the vest? It clearly states do not distract the dog.

"Can I pet her, oh she's so cute, omigod." The girl takes a step forward, hand reaching out, and Alex's flight or fight mode kicks in. Her eyes are darting around, looking for an exit, looking for help.

"Actually, you can't pet her. That's a service dog, but you'd know that if you took the time to read the _large red_ letters on her vest." a voice calls out from behind the counter, and Alex's eyes land on Elijah. _Thank god. _Her shoulders immediately release some of their tension, calming at the sight of a familiar face.

"Oh. _Oh._ I am so sorry, babe, I didn't know." The girl's apology is tinted in shock and pity. There's nothing worse than pity (except maybe confrontation). Now it's her turn to look for exits.

"It's okay. Just check to read things next time." Alex forces herself to look up at the girl and smooths out the stutters in her voice.

The girl nods curtly, brown eyes wide, and shuffles away. Alex lets out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding and meets Elijah's proud gaze.

"Yes, girl!" he mouths from behind the counter, making a smile ghost her lips. He gestures to the clock behind the counter, then holds up his hand, five fingers spread out.

Five more minutes. Got it. Alex nods and goes to sit at one of the booths, still itching as though everyone was looking.

_Calm down. This is a cafe, everyone's with friends, why would they be looking at you? _

Deep breath in, deep breath out. Alex takes a seat at a booth in the far corner. Peggy goes underneath the table, where Alex has her lay down.

To pass the time, Alex gets out her phone and scrolls through Tumblr.

"Lex! A little help?"

The girl in question looks up to see Elijah trying to balance a tea, a coffee, and like five sandwiches in his hands like the truely talented guy he is.

Talented at being comically stupid, of course.

"Dude, why didn't you get a tray?" Alex's lips turn up into an amused smile, making her eyes crease as she stands up to help her friend. She catches a glimpse of brown eyes looking at her from the other side of the cafe and suddenly shrinks back.

Elijah, bless his heart, sees this, and tries to take her attention off of the stranger. "Oh my god, I'm so stupid. I completely forgot, what the hell." If Elijah's hands weren't full, he would've facepalmed. Actually, maybe he should anyway. He's sure she'd laugh.

Alex tsks at him before taking the sandwiches from his hands. "Even though you work here, I'm pretty sure you're not allowed to just steal food." The snacks smell delicious, though, so is she really complaining?

"Sh, don't blow my cover! You get to eat this food, be happy." Elijah takes a massive bite from his sandwich while muttering about some ungrateful brats Alex is sure she has no connection to. She snorts softly, making him grin.

"Yo, manners, ever heard of them? Don't smile while you have food in your mouth, that's disgusting!" Alex laughs.

Elijah just sticks out his (food-covered) tongue.

"Why am I friends with an uncultured swine?" She says to the ceiling of the cafe, but there's a smile gracing her face.

A quiet whine interjects before Elijah can say another ridiculous thing, like how well mannered he is. "Pegs, you know I can't give you human food."

"Actually, you wanna go outside? We could let her have some exercise and eat at one of the picnic tables or something." Elijah suggested.

"Wow, was that a good idea coming from _Elijah Schuyler_? Hold up, gotta see if pigs are flying, gimme a sec."

"Oh, shut up, I'm the smartest, and you know that."

"Uh-huh, and what's Angelo have to say about that, hm?"

"He'd say it's completely and utterly fact." Elijah gathers the snacks and drinks and starts walking towards the door, head high in mock arrogance. She watches him for a few seconds and marvels at how easy it is for him to be confident. Peggy nudges her from beneath the table, effectively getting slobber on her leggings.

"Alright, fine, let's go."

**Ha. Ha. ****_Ha._**** What a ****_great_**** ending, am I right? So well brought to a good closing, no? Ha ha ha ha ha nope.**

**Well, I hope you're more satisfied than Angelica. If you didn't check out yesterday's note thingy, I'd recommend you do so. Like right now. I SAID NOW. **

**Wow, sorry for the outburst. This is cringey. Bye you sneaky alien.**

**xxstella**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello, my darlings. A few notes on this chapter: I wrote most of it while insanely tired (mentally _and_ physically _and_ emotionally). I don't go to college. I don't know much about college, or majoring in law, or majoring in anything. I'm seriously regretting making her major in law, cos that seems to be the weirdest, most complicated major. And I don't feel like researching it. So there's all that. **

**TW: Self-hate? Internalized scolding of self? Does that apply to this? Mentions of a PTSD flashback, mentions of nightmares (PTSD induced)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not in college (try middle school, my guy), I don't suffer from PTSD nor anxiety, and I don't have a service dog. I'm also learning and experimenting with wrtitng, which makes me prone to mistakes. If anything is incorrect or offensive, please tell me and correct me! **

Alex stares up at the ceiling from where she is on her bed. It's white, blindingly so, and has an odd crack running through about half of it. The break looks oddly familiar, but Alex can't quite place where she's seen it before.

She's trying to think about anything other than her nightmares.

The clock on her desk reads 4:56. In her mind, that means she can get up and be productive in 4 minutes. Doing anything before then would still be too early to be healthy, normal, acceptable. She doesn't want to wait, but she has to. 4 minutes. Four minutes until she can distract herself.

She's tired. Her petite (_small, breakable, weak_) body lays heavy, her mind feeling like it covered in wool. But her eyes are wide open, thoughts turning.

Alex can feel the flashback pulling at her. She doesn't want to go there.

3 minutes. _Come on, come on._

There's a sad excuse of a window in the back wall. A few rays of light escape through the glass and sit on the floor. Morning sunshine is always the weakest.

Weak. Weak. _Weak._

2 minutes.

_Stop stop stop. _

Her eyes close, but she does not sleep. Tears wet her eyelashes, and all she wants is to brush them away. Her arm is heavy, though, and she can't focus enough to do anything. _Tears are weak. You're_ _weak. _

Brown eyes snap open to glance at the clock. 5:01.

It's time to get ready.

Alex likes to think that if she were ever to get a decent night's sleep, she would sleep in till noon. She used to do that before she trained herself to wake up early (and before her nightmares and insomnia).

Objectively, she would still be up before 12. A non-productive Alex is a useless one, after all.

Therefore, being a morning person, Alex had planned her classes to be somewhere between 6 to 1 each day so she could do schoolwork in the afternoon. Even after talking (read: debating (read: arguing)) with Georgia and Martin, Alex wasn't going to get a job until at least 2nd semester. In all honesty, that was definitely for the best. That doesn't mean Alex is happy with it, though. The way the Latina saw it was the more time spent working, the less time spent being anxious and sad. But alas.

She's sitting impatiently in her first class of the year, waiting for the lecture to start. She had considered taking out her junky laptop and writing but had opted to take out a book. She isn't reading. Her brain refuses to focus on the words.

It's 6:10 am. The class is an introduction to creative writing (as if Alex needs an introduction). The seats around her are almost all empty. What sane kind of person would choose a class at 6 am when they could go at 6 pm?

Alex is pretty sure everyone who'd signed up for this class was already here. Only about six other people litter the room, and Alex is pretty happy with the quiet.

The door opens suddenly to reveal a flustered looking girl. She's panting and bent over as though she'd run all the way there. A few of her brown curls fall in her face, and she pushes them back under a green beanie. Alex's eyes get stuck on her Doc Martens, one of which has become untied.

_Those are some sick Docs._

This girl looked oddly familiar. Alex racks her brain, trying to think of where she'd seen her before.

The girl straightens, eyes wide. Even where Alex is towards the back, she can make out the green of the irises. The girl studies the room until those brilliant green eyes land on the dog owner. A smile lights her freckled face.

Oh, _god _no.

Looks like Peter's wish for the mysterious (and very hot) girl from the cafe to show up soon fell a bit too quick in the well. **(Does that sentence make sense? It's too long, innit? Doesn't matter it's staying.)**

**Welp. There's the fourth chapter. Sorry that it's a bit shorter, but I felt like this would be a semi-nice ending. Too bad it was horribly executed!**

**Again, if anything is wrong, please correct me! Feel free to comment because ya girl needs some love. **

**Speaking of love, love y'all! Thanks for reading!**

**xxstella**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello, darlings! Sorry that it's been a bit; school started up again, and that's all crap. This chapter's also kind of short, but I guess we'll just have to deal.**

**Edit: Ok I'm so fucking done with this website. This is legit the 7th time I've tried to edit this chapter so I can just credit my fucking editor and it won't let me even type out her full username. I just. Want. To give. My editor love and credit properly. And I can't. And I'm pissed. **

**Edit: GUYS I found a solution ish. I commented on this chapter the link and her username. Please go check her out. I'm so sorry that this website is being a bitch. Also, I spelled cooperating wrong, I know, don't at me or whatever the kids say these days.**

**Edit: I'm literally so fucking done. The comment didn't even work and I misspelled cooperating so horribly and I _can't just credit my editor. _This will have to do: She's commented and her username has 'peggy' in it. Please just give her love. Please. **

**But like now on with the chapter:**

"I want all the tea."

"Peter, what the hell?" Alex watches as her friend saunters in armed with two travel mugs. He looks stunning, in a yellow summer dress, fishnet tights, and ridiculously big heels. The curly brown hair on his head is a mess, but in a styled way, something Alex could never pull off. How he doesn't have a boyfriend yet, she has absolutely no clue.

Peggy darts up and starts sniffing at Peter's feet excitedly. Sometimes Alex seriously starts to question whether Peggy actually likes Peter more than her.

"Well, I got your texts. And I didn't feel like calling." Peter hands one of the mugs to Alex and takes a large sip out of his own. He then squats down to pet Peggy.

"So you came here?"

"Why, of course. I'd never give up the chance to see my favorite girl." The boy shoots Alex a crooked grin, brown eyes sparkling with mischief.

"You're the worst."

"Eh, I've heard it all before. Do you know what I haven't heard? What happened in your class. So spill." In a single fluid movement, Peter lands cross-legged on Alex's bed, Peggy following to lay half on Alex's lap. "Holy shit, this is so uncomfortable."

"I know, right. It's so hard."

"That's what she said." Pete waggles his eyebrows at Alex.

Alex chucks one of her throw pillows at her friend. He could be so stupid sometimes! "You suck."

"Honey, that's the point."

"Just shut the fuck up," Alex says in an attempt to act annoyed, but her laugh gives her away. But Pete just shrugs.

"Tell me the story, Lex."

"Fine, fine. So this girl walks in, and, lemme tell you, she is still just as hot, like I can't-"

"Your gay is showing."

"Do you want to hear what happened or not?"

"Sorry, sorry. Continue."

_"Oh, yo, you're the girl from the café, right? I never caught your name." 'Hot Girl,' as Alex had so graciously dubbed her, walked up through the seats to plop in the chair next to Alex._

_"Yeah, my name is Alex. Sorry for storming out. You're really hot, by the way. Wanna go out?"_

"Alex, there's literally no way you asked her out."

"Yeah, yeah, you caught me. It was more like-"

_"I-uh, um, yeah, my name is Alex. Sorry for leaving so quickly, I had to, um, get...somewhere." Alex went to scratch at her knuckles but Peggy, seeing this movement, got up and nudged her hand. _

_"Hey, no worries. I'm Jen Laurens. It's nice to meet you." Jen stuck out a hand for Alex to shake. Her fingers were kind of short in an oddly endearing way, with freckles dotting every inch of skin. Alex reached out tentatively to grab the hand. _

"So she introduced herself, her name is Jen, by the way, and the teacher comes in, and I swear to god, she is the best teacher ever."

_"Alright, class! Hello. My name is Ms. Rodriguez, and I'll be your teacher for this year. I want you to know right now, I don't tolerate disrespect towards others in this class, and I don't want to put up with kids who don't want to be here. If you don't feel that this class is right, go find another class that suits you better while you can." The teacher glided to the desk before sitting heavily on top of it and manspreading. _

_"I'd hate to put you all through stupid ice-breaker activities, but I'd at least like to know your names. So let's go around. I want to know your name, pronouns, and why you're here."_

"Hold up, she asked for pronouns? That's so nice."

"I know, right? Afterward, we went over this year's units and stuff, and then just had free time to ask questions or something. So Jen started talking to me."

_"Sooo... wanna see pictures of my cat?"_

_"Hell yes."_

_Jen pulled out her phone and pulled up pictures of a cat before scooching closer to Alex. Alex could barely breathe with a girl that pretty in such close proximity, and Peggy rested her head on Alex's knee. _

_Honestly, more people need to bond over cat pictures. Alex was well calmed down by cute animals, and it made striking up a conversation with Jen much easier. They mainly argued over which animal was better; cats or dogs. Alex obviously thought dogs and managed to convince Jen to love dogs. (She's still a cat person, though, but Alex decides to count it as a win anyway.)_

"Oh my god, she like cats more? Stop talking to her right now, this is not ok."

"But like, _Peter._"

"Fine, whatever, I guess she's good enough."

(This resulted in Alex hitting him with another pillow.)

_"That's the end of this class! Heads up, this was just the first class. Next class, we're getting down to business. Dismissed!"_

_Alex started packing up her stuff when Jen reached out and tugged at her sleeve. Alex immediately flinched back, hands up in defensive mode. Peggy went into a block, pushing Jen back a bit. _

_"Ah, sorry! I wasn't trying to hurt you, I just wanted to get your attention, ok?" Jens green eyes widened with honesty, not pity, and held her hands out palms up._

_"Right." Alex nodded her head and commanded Peggy to stand down. "Right. Sorry. What was it that you wanted?"_

_"I was just gonna ask if I could have your number. You seem like a chill person, so I just-"_

_"Oh, yeah, sure. Uh, here." Alex's ears slowly turned pink._

"Oh my god, you got her number?"

"Fuck yeah, bitch."

"I'm so proud of my gay baby. She's all grown up." Pete wipes away a tear.

"I'm sure she didn't even mean it romantically."

"Still. Have you texted her yet?"

"No, not yet."

Pete leans forward, plucking Alex's phone from beside her. "Well, what are you waiting for, girl?"

"Pete, give that back!"

"Too late!"

Alex tackles her annoya-_friend _and retrieves the phone, deeply regretting giving Pete the password. A chat is already open with Jen's number.

**hammyham: hey**

"Bruh you got me worried there for nothing." Alex relaxes back against her wall, Peggy shoving her head under her owner's hand.

Then her phone pings.

**I hate when authors are like wOnDeR wHaT wIlL hApPeN nExT when they end on a cliffhanger because they obviously know. But I have actually no idea because this story has close to no plot and I legit wonder what's going to happen next. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Go give my editor ****some love.**

**xxstella**


	7. update ig

Alrighty ma dudes.

Its time to officially say good-bye to this story.

Its been forever since I last updated and I'm in a new fandom now (my friends convinced me to listen to mcr and now I have, in fact, joined the cul- fandom) and I'm so unmotivated for this fic. I'm so sorry! I hate it when authors do this but like I understand now.

Anywayyssss if you're also a mcr stan (is stan still used lol) I have an archiveofourown account (cos honestly ao3 is lowkey better than and if you don't read on their I 100% recommend it) under the username SheSaysInParentheses. I have a danger days fic up but idk where its going. either way go check it out if you feel like it.

i love yall and im so sorry to do this to you guys (if you even care lmfao)

till next time, potatoes

xxstella


End file.
